


this lovin's all for you

by closerverse by (wonthetrade)



Series: Come on Closer [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Mild service kink, NSFW, Rule 63, Smut, World Cup of Hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonthetrade/pseuds/closerverse%20by
Summary: Jo can’t stop thinking about Nate's hands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a pseudonym. We're anal retentive. It's fine. 
> 
> Yes, it's possible you've read this on Tumblr. READ IT AGAIN. Like Em does, because she can't freaking stop. 
> 
> Jo would like everyone to know it's weird writing when it's your name.

She can’t stop thinking about his hands. In the moment of course it’s all about the goal and the fact their chances are still alive. But as they troop back to the locker room, her eyes stray to the Jumbotron and the slo-mo replay and suddenly she’s filled with a very different emotion.

Nate’s hands have always been a point of fascination for her. When they were in juniors it was purely about his hockey and how amazing they were together on the ice. It was only later, when she went down to Florida and him to Colorado, that she began to wonder about what they could be off the ice. The timing was just never right.

Despite that, the move keeps replaying in her head. Forehand, backhand, drag, shelf. Filthy.

Jo’s eyes never leave him for long in the locker room. He’s smiling, his big, happy grin, a light sheen of sweat on his skin. He tilts his head to laugh at something Josie tells him, exposing the line of his throat and all she wants to do is _bite-_

She shifts her gaze to the ceiling and tells herself to get a grip. It’s been a long time, and no matter how much they’ve rediscovered about their relationship during the tournament, it doesn’t mean anything.

But she finds herself looking again because she simply cannot stop. And this time, he’s looking back. Joy melts into surprise into something questioning. He’s always been able to read her. The spark in her belly kindles into a low, simmering heat.

The thought gives her strength, makes her feel a little bold. Grabbing her phone, she types out, _Meet me in my room later_ , sends it before she can second-guess herself, and runs off to the showers.

Back at the hotel, she showers again and tells Josie to go ahead and have dinner with Auston and Connie. “And you might want to find somewhere else to sleep tonight.”

Josie’s eyebrows go up and she leers. “Rewarding Mac, huh? I don’t blame you. Don’t worry about me, I’ll bunk with Mo.” She leaves the room with an exaggerated wink and a blown kiss.

By the time the knock comes Jo feels as though she’s going to vibrate right out of her skin, she’s so full of nerves and anticipation.

“Tell me if I’m reading this wrong, Jojo,” Nate blurts as the door swings open, the affectionate nickname making her stomach flip again. His face is flushed, his eyes both bright and worried. “Because I don’t want to screw us up-”

And there it is, the sign she’s been looking, hoping for. All she needs to do is take it.

Jo reaches out and drags him in by the tie. “You’re really not,” she says softly, and reaches up on her tiptoes to press her lips to his.

He relaxes against her, his hands coming up to curve around her hips. He’s so very reverent, his kiss almost like a question, like he’s afraid this isn’t real. She adores him for that, but she cannot stop thinking about his hands and that goal. So she nips at his lower lip and pushes him back into a chair before dropping to her knees, her hands reaching for his belt.

“Jojo, no,” Nate chokes, his eyes huge and hands reaching out for her. She intercepts him, gently guiding his hands to the armrests. “You don’t have to-”

“But I want to,” she tells him softly, undoing the clasps and buttons until she can take his cock in hand, feeling it jump in her grip. “And you’re going to tell me how you want to do this.”

The laugh that escapes him borders on hysterical, and when she looks at his hands they’re white around the knuckles. “Anything. Anything, I swear, you-”

“I want to do what you want, Nate.” She holds his gaze, willing him to just _get_ it because this is what she wants right now. This is all about him.

He goes boneless the moment it clicks. His eyes are still so wide, and the wood of the armrests creaks beneath his grip. “I want you to put your mouth on me, Jo.” His voice is a little thready, still somewhat hesitant.

Jo’s moving even as he says it, wrapping her lips around the head and sucking him down. Her hands come to rest on his thighs, fingers digging into the taut muscle. Her eyes flick up to his only to find him staring down at her, pupils so blown there’s only a thin ring of blue. Good. She wants that, wants to see his every reaction. 

But she needs him to tell her what to do, to hear his voice go low and break around the words and maybe it’s clear in her expression because he gasps, “Your-your tongue, around the head. Please.”

She hums and complies and he throws his head back, swearing, his hips coming up from the chair. From there the words fall freely from his lips, some of them instructions and some of them praise. It’s an intoxicating sight, having all of that strength and skill at her mercy and knowing it’s special because it’s _Nate_.

“I need my hands in your hair,” Nate rasps out and Jo nods, her head bobbing because she wants that too. His fingers fumble with the elastic, her hair tumbling out of the bun and into his hands in dark waves. His hands are so very big, one gently cupping the back of her head and the other twisting through the strands. “Eyes on me,” he says when she would close them and _yes_. “Fuck, Jo. You, you don’t even know how you look right now, sweetheart.”

Jo groans and sucks harder and he thrusts up, eyes going wild. “Want to come in your mouth. Please.” And all she can think is how much she needs that too, how much she needs to see him come undone and know it was all because of her. So she takes a deep breath and swallows him down, gaze still locked with his.

Nate’s eyelids flutter, lashes long against his cheeks and he comes with a shout, fingers tightening briefly in her hair then falling away as he slumps back in the chair. His chest is heaving, breathing like OT was only seconds ago rather than almost an hour ago.

She sits back on her heels, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Her satisfaction is bone deep and her gaze possessive as it sweeps him from head to toe. _Mine_ , she thinks.

Finally, he cracks open an eye. “Come here. I want to get you off.”

She flows easily into his lap, her mouth meeting his in a messy kiss that is all tongue and teeth and panting breaths. “You want to watch me come?”

He groans. “Of course I fucking do.” His fingers slip up her thighs and beneath her shorts and he hisses at the wetness he finds. “That really got you going, didn’t it?” 

“ _You_ really got me going,” Jo replies, grinning as his teeth sink into her bottom lip.

Then it’s her turn to whimper as his thumb circles her clit. She moves to bury her face in his shoulder but Nate has other ideas, his free hand coming up to close around the nape of her neck. “Oh no, sweetheart.” God, his _voice_. “I want to see you like this, too.”

And then he’s slipping two fingers inside her and the stretch is so good, so delicious. It doesn’t take her long to come, not after what she just did, riding his fingers and shuddering as she flies apart. His arms come around her, cradling her to him, murmuring nonsensical things against her head.

Eventually, he manages to shuffle them over to the bed, shedding his clothes and hers. “Jesus, Jojo.” He rolls over onto his back, taking her with him and cuddling like they have so many times before. This time, it’s different.

“Give me a little time, _mamour_ ,” she murmurs, her accent thick in the aftermath of her orgasm. “We’ll do it again.”

“I’m not going to complain about that,” Nate chuckles, affection and love so clear in his voice. “So. Dinner?”

“Nap first,” she commands, twining her arms around his neck.

He kisses her again, and this time it’s languid and so, so sweet. “You got it, sweetheart.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jo’s not deliberately teasing. It’s not that she never does, because she has a taste for the finer lingerie and always gets a kick out of how desperate Nate gets when she’s down to lace and satin, but she’s never really tried to do it with all of her clothes on. Especially not at a children’s charity function. 

It’s not like the dress can’t get a reaction of its own, either. It shimmers with her every movement and the minute Jo had put it on, she’d known. Nate grinned when he spotted the skirt under her coat, but when she shrugged out of said coat at the function, she heard Nate’s breath catch and a fission of heat drilled down her spine. 

He’s handsy through the speeches and through the actual awards themselves. Jo is forever grateful for Connie’s existence so she can go accept the award and Jo can stay right where she is with Nate’s hand high on her thigh, burning through the fabric of her dress. As the tables start to empty onto the dance floor, his hand tightens. 

“We’ll go in a bit,” he suggests. His voice is so low in her ear and she knows she’s flushed. He presses a kiss to the skin above the strap of her dress, dragging his fingers up just a little bit higher. She’s not sure how long they wait, how long she watches Josie and Mo try and do something like dancing or the dumbass look on Jack’s face as he and Connie argue about god knows what. John has his hand on TJ’s ass, and Jo tries not to laugh at how at peace she seems about the whole thing. 

Then she hears the sound of his chair and reaches for the hem of her dress, ready to go join them. Nate sets his hand on her shoulder, stills her in place. “Not yet.”

Jo opens her mouth to ask, but Nate’s already slipping from his chair onto the floor. “Nate, you’re going to ruin your- what are you doing?”

What he’s doing is ducking under the table cloth and Jo’s eyes go wide. 

“Nathan what-” She feels his hand on her ankle and her breath catches for a moment before his head pokes out, right above her knees. 

“Quiet, eh?” he cautions, and his mouth quirks up in a cocky little grin. “You can do it.” 

Then he’s ducking back under the table cloth  _ and under her dress _ and Jo feels her breath catch as his palms press against her knees. She shuffles her chair in a little and bites her lip, but lets him spread her open. There’s a moment where he goes still and his fingers dig hard into her thighs. Jo knows what he’s seeing, knows she’s not wearing panties. A beat later he shifting in, biting a mark just above her knee and Jo grips the skirt of her dress in both fists, leaning back a little more in her chair. 

She breathes out hard, grateful for the first time that she’s not generally loud in bed, but she knows she has to keep her eyes open. It’s harder when she can’t see Nate’s face, when he’s not asking her to look and to watch. She tries to focus on Michelle or Jamie, anyone else out there on the floor, but they all start to blur as his mouth climbs higher and higher up her thigh. 

His groan reverberates against her when he finally gets his mouth on her, feeling how wet she is. His tongue comes out to brush against her clit and he presses a little harder on her thighs, tries to open her up a bit more. 

“Jo? You okay?” 

She looks up, has to blink three times at PK before her face comes into focus. “Yeah,” she manages. “Sorry. I’m-” Nate chooses that moment to slide two fingers inside her and swirl his tongue around her clit. Jo clenches hard and goes totally still. “Tired,” she blurts out. “Just. Too full.” 

PK doesn’t need to know it’s not her stomach that feels full. But she doesn’t press and Jo tries not to breathe out a sigh of relief when the other woman heads back to the dance floor. She bites her lip again as Nate wraps his mouth around her clit at the same time her crooks his fingers. She’s going to kill him when he’s done, absolutely kill him for doing this to her in the middle of a charity function of all things…

As soon as she comes. 

He could draw it out. They both know she’d let him, given how wet she is and the way her hips are fucking down onto his fingers and straining up into his mouth. His hand is tense on her leg and Jo knows he’d like to throw it over her hips, hold her fucking still, that he’d order her to do that if he weren’t buried beneath a tablecloth and her dress. 

Instead he curls his fingers and presses his tongue just to the left of her clit and Jo’s body goes tense. He lets her ride his fingers through her orgasm, and just when she’s sure he’s going to duck out from under her dress and slide back up to sit beside her, he presses hard against her g-spot and sucks on her clit and Jo has to tense every single muscle in her body to keep herself from arching into his mouth. 

There’s nothing gentle about his mouth or his fingers. He’s rough and quick and she’s still just riding the edge of oversensitive. Her breath keeps catching in her chest as he sends her careening over into a second orgasm, her eyes wide and unseeing on the dance floor as she flutters around his fingers. 

She’s still not fully with it when he’s gently cleaned her up with his tongue. She’ll have to do a more thorough job in the bathroom, but it can wait. His hair really is a mess as he slides out from under the tablecloth, but Jo doesn’t care. Nor does she give a spare moment’s thought to how wet his mouth is. She yanks him up, licking at his lips, at the taste of herself there. She curls her hands into his hair, an unconscious decision that does nothing for his hair and murmurs to him in a low, broken mix of French and English. 

She whines when he pulls away, but feels a serious sense of gratification when his laugh is low and rough. “Can’t understand you, sweetheart.” 

Jo tightens her grip again and pulls him in for another thorough kiss. He hums and carefully wraps his fingers around her wrists, untangling her hands from his hair. “Jo. We gotta clean up.” 

She reluctantly lets him tug her up. They’re really a pair. He’s a mess and she knows her cheeks are flushed. Her legs feel like jelly and Nate laughs as he settles her against his side. She tilts her head up for another kiss because she knows Nate’s a sucker for her. He indulges her, of course, and then pulls back. 

“Clean up. Come on.” 

He’s tugging her out of the room and the change in scenery gives her time to get a handle on making her brain cells work. She hums and presses up against his back as they get closer, winding away from the noise of the ballroom. An idea strikes and she glances around then slips her hand under his jacket, inching towards his belt. 

“You’re a menace,” he murmurs back to her, catching her wrist before she can dip her fingertips beneath his belt. 

She laughs into his ear, spinning around him to send the skirt swirling. She tugs him until he has her pressed against the wall. “Veux-tu que je t’donnes une turlutte?” she all but purrs, low and tempting. 

“Sweetheart, you know I can’t understand you.” 

“You can well enough,” she retorts, allowing herself to shimmy down the wall a little, her eyes dropping down to where he’s noticeably hard in his pants. 

Nate swears, gets a hand around the back of her neck and yanks her up, kissing her like doing so will distract her from the idea of his cock in her mouth. 

“Come on,” she says against his mouth. “Let me.”

“Fuck. Not here.” 

She hums a little, just to tease, and Nate gives her a look that says he’s onto her. He’s not wrong either. She’s not exactly the exhibitionist type, despite the fact that she just let him eat her out under a table at a fucking charity banquet. “Bathroom.”

Nate groans, but wraps his hand around her wrist and resumes tugging her down the hall. Jo laughs and happily stumbles after him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we THOUGHT the Avs were going to get the first pick, but...anyway, have some Jo/Nate smut! 
> 
> (AKA: is anyone else weirdly heartbroken for the Avs and alternately sad and entertained by the Taylor Hall tweet of the century?)

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill by now! Come visit us on [tumblr](http://wonthetrade.tumblr.com)


End file.
